


The Snows of Summer

by JackBivouac



Series: Reign of Winter [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Choking, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Forced Incest, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Living Dildo, Monsters, Multi, Public Sex, Rape, Sadism, Sister/Sister Incest, Size Difference, Torture, Twincest, Unconscious Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: Backstory oneshots deviating/derived from a Reign of Winter campaign





	1. Spoil, the Sprite

Vosi was a winter-touched sprite, a blue-skinned fey only six inches tall with translucent, moth-like wings and teal blue hair. Who currently found herself in a very compromising situation.

Izoze the ice mephit, a blue-skinned, bat-winged creature only three feet tall herself, had trapped the diminutive sprite in an upturned glass pitcher under her clawed hand.

Vosi’s tiny fists beat against the glass barrier, but each attempt to break it only burned through her depleting air faster. She let out a despairing cry. It was last. Her starving lungs plunged her into darkness. Her body collapsed against the frozen mud.

Izoze smiled darkly as she lifted the pitcher. The mephit threw the human artifact her boss had looted from that fancy carriage against the trunk of a dark-barked evergreen. It shattered against the wood with a delightful tinkling sound.

Izoze folded Vosi’s tiny arms behind her back. Ice formed at her touch, binding the sprite’s forearms together in a frozen sleeve. She folded Vosi’s small but soft legs at the knees. Two more sleeves of rigid ice bound her legs calf-to-thigh, giving the sprite the look of a helpless, little blue frog.

Tasty.

Izoze licked her lips. There was still time before she had to report to her boss. So she tore the leaf clothing off the unconscious sprite. Oh, so tasty.

Izoze dangled the sprite’s bared crotch over her mouth. Her frigid, navy blue tongue flicked out between her pointed teeth. Its rough tip scraped across both of Vosi’s holes.

An involuntary shake travelled up from Vosi’s crotch to her tiny but full, rounded breasts. Her blue nipples hardened. Izoze licked them, too.

She licked Vosi from cunt to nipple to neck. From between her shoulder blades, down the line of her spine, down the crack and hole of her ass. The sprite tasted like sweetest wintergreen.

Izoze put the sprite’s hole body up to her neck in her mouth and sucked. Vosi’s legs twitched and spasmed on her glacial tongue. 

The mephit laughed from the chest and forced the tip of her tongue into the sprite’s asshole. Vosi’s back arched. Izoze pushed her tongue deeper, ripping the sprite’s shaft apart.

Vosi’s eyes snapped wide open. She woke, screaming and writhing in agony.

Izoze’s chest shook with laughter. Ever a professional, she sucked the sprite’s bound, wriggling body down further on her plunging tongue.

Vosi screamed and sobbed. Her writhing body banging against the roof and floor of the mephit’s mouth as the mephit’s tongue in her anus crushed her all the way to her stomach. Her belly bulged from the invasive pressure.

Her anal shaft strained and squeezed against the tongue stuffing her bursting. Instead of forcing it out, her shaft’s violent convulsions only forced Vosi to cum again and again against her screaming will. Slick poured from her empty slit, painting Izoze’s tongue with the sprite’s sweet, minty taste.

The mephit’s cunt throbbed in cold heat. Izoze ripped the sprite’s bound, froggy body from her mouth, yanking her off her impaling tongue. Vosi’s head bobbed and lolled on her neck in weak relief.

It didn’t last. Izoze shoved the sprite head-first into her quivering pussy. Her wet shaft crushed down on Vosi’s helplessly bound body. Vosi’s screams only added to the mephit’s crushing vibrations as her dangling feet kicked pathetically against Izoze’s rock-hard thigh.

Izoze moaned and flapped her arm-wings, ascending into the chill, night air. She reached down with one hand, rubbing her twitching clit. The loss of one flapping wing sent her spiraling into a heady corkscrew.

Izoze let out a scream of pleasured laughter. She plunged one clawed finger up Vosi’s exposed crotch dangling from her own clenched cunt. Her smooth claw rammed up Vosi’s leaking cunt, piercing her to inner lips of her womb.

The sprite’s knotted body wracked and jerked in the mephit’s cunt. Izoze moaned, her walls clamping down and convulsing on the sprite. She pushed her finger up and down, forcing her living finger puppet to rub into her squelching folds.

Vosi’s overstuffed shaft squeezed even tighter around Izoze’s finger as she came uncontrollably. Her tiny but palpable convulsions sent Izoze’s eyes rolling with pleasure. The mephit came on the sprite, her sticky slick flooding her plugged shaft.

Izoze’s cum gushed up Vosi’s nose, in through her mouth, and down her throat. Vosi couldn’t breathe. There was no air, only cum, endless cum, choking the consciousness out of Vosi once more. Vosi’s dangling feet twitched and fell still.

Izoze let her cunt pump around the knot of Vosi’s drowning body for a few more orgasms before easing the frog-tied sprite from between her swollen lips. She transferred her cum-sopping finger puppet to her taloned foot and continued her flight back to her boss’ base of operations.

The whipping winter winds crystallized Izoze’s slick, encasing Vosi in a prison of the mephit's frozen cum. Her boss was in for such a tasty surprise.


	2. Twin Loot Life

Rohkar’s bandits dragged the bodies from the carriage wreck (which they had orchestrated). They slit every throat except those of the identical twins lavishly draped in finery. They didn’t need to know that these were the Ladies Gen and Sen to understand they worth a hefty ransom.

The bandits hacked fistfuls of cloth from the ladies’ skirts and gagged the unconscious young women with the wads. They hacked the skirts increasingly short over the lengths and curves of their legs to twist into makeshift ropes. 

They bound the twins’ arms behind their backs at the elbows and the wrists. They bound their newly exposed legs, bared all the way to the soft, upper thigh, at the knees and ankles. 

For a laugh at the bound, gagged, and sluttified nobles, they ripped the twins’s bodices open at the chest. The luscious, fleshy globes of their tits were forced to spill out. Their nipples hardened to brown pearls in the wintry air.

The sudden chill caused the sluts eyelids to flutter open. The gags muffled their panicked cries. The bonds reduced their struggles to bucking squirms. That sent the twins involuntarily rolling into the nearest snowy ditch.

The bandits laughed even harder. They leered over the sluts’ identically shivering, whimpering bodies. They cut the twins’ skirts all the way off their asses and the thin, nearly translucent layer of their underwear.

A few stroked their cocks over their pants as others twisted the fabric into new ropes. They bound the sister bitches chest to chest and hip to hip, so every buck and squirm pressed their chests and forced their cunts to rub incestuously together.

The bandits threw the bound bodies onto their sled with the rest of the carriage loot and dragged them back to Rohkar’s base, High Sentinel Lodge.

Bearskin rugs dominated the floor of the great hall. The heads of deer, elk, and other game trophies hung from the walls. Their sightless eyes glittered from the light of the roaring fireplace.

Rohkar stood with his back to the door, facing the flames with his wrist clasped behind his back. He was a short but stocky man appearing even larger and more bear-like in his heavy fur cloak.

The door bust open at the front of the hall with a burst of snow and frigid air. Rohkar turned to see his bandits kick a half-naked, half-frozen pair of bodies into a roll and tumble over the bearskins. 

The lashed bodies thumped to a stop against the stump-like leg of a longtable. They let out weak and muffled nasal whines.

“What’s this?” Rohkar smirked, crouching down beside the trembling captives.

“They’re noble bitches, Boss.”

“Twins,” said Rohkar, lifting the dark tangles off their terrified faces. His smirk grew to split his face from ear to ear at the sight of their pinioned cunts rubbing together from their trembling. “Incestuous, cumslut twins.”

He reached between their tightly pressed crotches and ripped the delicate underwear barrier between their incestuous mounds. 

The twins’ finery gags muffled their shrieks of alarm. Their twisted cloth bonds forced their squirming chests and legs to buck and grind raw heat into the other sister. Tears spilled from their eyes squeezed shut in the horror and shame of their forced incest.

“You greedy little cumsluts, hoarding all the pleasure to yourselves.”

Rohkar unsheathed a dagger from his belt and cut the ties binding one sister to the other. They fell apart as though in two perfectly bound, helpless, and identical halves.

Rohkar stabbed his dagger into the well-knicked wood of the longtable. He reached down and grabbed either twin slut by the back of their torn bodices, the only item of clothing remaining on their heated bodies. Rohkar slammed them face-first down on the tabletop, knocking the air from their lungs with pained squeals. The hardedge of the table bit deep into their mounds and clits.

Rohkar slipped a finger of either hand between the twins’ pussy lips. Despite their fear, their shame, or maybe because of it, all that grinding along the ride left their lips red, swollen, and wet.

“You nasty, stuck-up, noble bitches really are sister-fucking sluts aren’t you?”

He removed his fingers and shoved in his fists instead. The gagged sluts screamed and bucked against the hard wood of the table. Grinding their clits harder into the table’s sharp, unyielding edge. Their screams turned to muffled sobs, their rigid legs quivering as hot piss ran down their inner thighs.

Rohkar yanked his fist out of the thoroughly debased Lady Gen. He leaned over her, hushing as he drew the spit-soaked fabric gag from her mouth. He unlaced his pants then put his fingers into her panting mouth.

At her ass end, the head of his turgid cock burned and prodded her tightly clenched asshole. His bandits hooted and cheered as Rohkar forced his cock up her fear-narrowed anal shaft.

Lady Gen’s unstoppered scream pierced through the lodge. Lady Sen sobbed and writhed on Rohkar’s fist beside her.

Rohkar jabbed his fingers down to the back of Lady Gen’s throat, stopping her scream with a choke. As she choked, she convulsed. Her ass shaft clamped down harder on his throbbing dick.

The big boss moaned. His fingers moved from Lady Gen’s mouth to closed around her throat in a more secure hold. As he rammed his cock in and out of her spasming asshole, he yanked her chest off the table, forcing her tits to bounce to the heated rhythm of his raping dick.

Rohkar’s hot, sticky seed exploded into Lady Gen’s tormented anus. He thrust his pulsing cock deeper. At the same time, he shoved his fist to the mouth of Lady Sen’s womb, forcing her pussy to swallow his thick, hairy forearm.

It was Lady Gen’s turn to sob as she watched her twin buck and bang herself into the tabletop as uselessly as a landed fish while the man raping and filling her asshole distended Lady Sen’s cunt on his arm.

The bandits hooted and cheered even louder. Rohkar pulled his dick and his fist from the twin cumsluts.

The strength bled from their legs. Lady Sen slipped off the table and Lady Gen collapsed on her feet. Their bound, sweat-soaked bodies thumped to the bear-skinned floor. Their bared chests heaved. Their raped holes leaked.

Rohkar laced up his pants. He jerked his chin at the bandits crowding in a semi-circle around the lusciously raped bodies of the cumslut twins.

“Sloppy seconds, anyone?”


	3. Requiem for a Defrost

Izoze returned to High Sentinel Lodge during the bandits’ hour of post-dinner drinks and merriment. Oh, what tasty merriment they had divined indeed.

The bandits had strapped the bit and bridle of two horses around the heads of Ladies Gen and Sen. They led the naked, bruised, and sticky noblewomen around the great Hall on their hands and knees, pulling little alcohol-bearing sleds behind them.

One bandit, red-faced in drunkenness, unlaced his pants and stepped between Lady Gen and her sled. He seized her by the hips and lifted her legs right off the floor, forcing her balance on her hands like a raped circus clown. Her eyes stared sightlessly into the carpet as he used both her holes with the drunkenly aimed punches of his cock.

At the other end of the room, another drunk stuffed her emptied flask bottom-first through Lady Sen's swollen slit. Unlike her twin, she still had the presence of mind to want to cry at the fresh tears of pain, but the hours of endless rapes left her without water to spare.

Izoze flew between the degraded sisters to the big boss himself at the head of a longtable. She released the cum-encased sprite from her talons and rolled the mini bitch down the length of the table.

Rohkar caught her frozen gift before it rolled off the edge of the table into the roaring fireplace. He turned the nearly cylindrical icicle over in his hands, admiring the tiny but no less voluptuous shape of the creature frozen and frog-tied within.

“That's a winter-touched sprite--she's still alive.”

“Really?” Rohkar's lips spread into a sadist's grin. “Bring me the twins. Let's melt the little slut out--ass-to-ass.”

The bandits hooted and cheered. Dick and dildo were removed from Lady Gen and Lady Sen's holes. They hoisted the horse-muzzled women on top of Rohkar's longtable for all to see. The twin toilets had only time for single, despairing glance back before Rohkar set either end of the freezing dildo into their assholes.

“Ass to ass! Ass to ass!” the bandits changed and jeered.

With rasping squeals of cold shock, the twins mindlessly rocked their shivering hips. Which forced their rawed anal shafts down on the frozen insertion. The cold pierced mercilessly hard and sharp to the nerve, binding their anal walls flat against its freezing surface. They were utterly, hopelessly bound and trapped to each other from the ass.

The frozen ripping of their anal lining sent them shrieking and bucking in mind-breaking pain. They tore their own assholes to shreds trying to escape like panicked horses. But their writhing proved a bloody salvation.

The twins’ filthy, gory heat melted the cum encasing Vosi. If only Lady Gen and Lady Sen were conscious to enjoy their newfound release. The pain, exhaustion, and exertions had taken their toll, however. The twins collapsed unconscious on top of the longtable, forcing the bandits to set their drinks around their fluid-leaking heaps.

Rohkar’s hand snapped out and caught the tiny, groggy sprite before she fell into the twins’ red puddle. Any half-wakened stirrings of gratitude, however, soured into blood-chilling fear at the sight of his fully exposed, fully erect cock taller from tip to base than Vosi’s own, tiny body made smaller still by Izoze’s magic bonds on her arms and thighs.

Rohkar knew there was no way he could fit his entire cock into a slut of her stature. So he gripped Vosi in his fist and tried just the tip.

Vosi shrieked wide and writhing awake as the head of Rohkar’s giant cock pushed the full stretch of the skin of her crotch up into her pubic bone. 

The bandit leader was merciless. He screwed the tiny, violently squirming little bitch down against his burning dick. His head forced its way through with a soft, wet pop. 

Vosi went entirely rigid in his hand curled backward into a spine-popping arch. The explosion of feeling from her violated crotch went beyond pain and pleasure into pure, animal mind-break. And fucked her into a blackout.

Even unconscious, Vosi’s teeny body formed such an impossibly tight seal around Rohkar’s head that her came at once. Her belly bulged with the flood of his cum, but there was no way she could hold his cock and the full measure of his seed.

The distended, blacked-out sprite popped off his head and spewed his cum like the cork of a champagne bottle. Rohkar was too deep in his orgasm to catch her, so Vosi skidded to a stop leaking-ass-up in the twins’ red puddle.

Izoze grimaced in disgust. She picked her sex toy up with the tip of her talons, dissolving her magic bonds, and dropped the sprite into a new glass pitcher filled with either water or vodka. She froze the fluid with her magic, encasing the hapless Vosi anew.


	4. No Friends Along the Way

Neither Rohkar nor Izoze, however, could have foreseen that their captive winter-touched sprite currently frozen in a pitcher of what was likely vodka...had family. It was a natural but momentous oversight.

They came in the dead of night, fifty-strong sprites flying silent as ghosts on the winds of witches’ winter. They attacked without warning.

Windows, frozen outside and warm inside, exploded in their frames. Their jagged shards, sharp as a hair, sliced through skin and flesh to the very bone. Such bloody things as veins, organs, arteries offered only soft resistance. Ultimately, emptying their red loads on to the bearskin throws.

As luck would have it, twins Gen and Sen, ladies no more, were spared the fate of every other offender in the rapists’ den. Their blades of ice and glass thunked and shattered into the walls of the crate in which they’d been stored until their ransom could be paid.

Thwip! The last strands of the heavy, severed ropes binding the crate walls snapped under their own weight. The wooden walls fell with a mighty whoosh and rattle.

There, at the heart of a swarm of fifty blood-thirsty sprite, two women knelt back to back. They’d been gagged and blindfolded, tied to each other by ropes beneath the swell of their luscious breasts and ropes binding one sister’s ankle to the other. Their bound wrists rested in their naked laps.

All fifty of the sprites shared a glance. Humans were the crafty-worst. As harmless as these women appeared, it could be a trap. They left the sisters under guard while they dealt with their own frozen sister.

Five sprites gathered overtop of the pitcher. They placed their tiny blue palms on the frozen drink. It melted at once.

Vosi did not rise. She sank, unconscious, her lungs filling with fluid.

Two of her brethren dived in after her. They grabbed her under the arms and dragged her back into the air and life-giving chill. Another sprite pulled with bright blue magic their hands and drew the fluid from Vosi’s lungs, casting it back into the vase with a dismissive shake.

Vosi stirred awake in her brethren’s arms. Her eyes filled with joyous tears at the sight of her clan. Before she could speak a word of endless relief and gratitude, the sprite elder shook their head with a wrinkled smile.

“There is no need for thanks among family. But these humans, identical in every way but dirt and wounds--what of them?”

Vosi blinked her tears away to regard the twins. She nodded earnestly, swallowing a few breaths of cold before regaining her tongue. “Elder, though I never learned their names, these two were victims of these abominable humans and mephit just as I. I ask that you free them, heal them, and send them on their way.”

The sprites did as Vosi asked without question, such was their bond. They sliced through the womens’ bonds with the tiniest daggers. Clouds of them washed the women over with bright blue healing, restoring their broken bodies to strength and vigor. Well, what little strength and vigor was to be found in nobles these days.

With no clothes of their own, Gen and Sen gathered mismatched pieces of furred hats, coats, pants, and boots off their exsanguinated and disembowelled rapists. The sprites’ magic helped with the smell and stain.

“Go now,” said Vosi. “You are free.”

“For one, it’s the dead of night,” said Gen.

“For two, we don’t even know where the Hells we are,” said Sen.

Despite her miniature stature, there was no mistaking the steely glint that flashed in Vosi’s narrowed eyes. “You do not choose the time and place of your rescue. You simply be grateful that my family and I have not left you here to die of cold, or hunger, or thirst--whichever would take you first.”

“Cold,” said Gen.

“Thirst,” said Sen.

“Enough! Begone you ungrateful whores before I change my mind and slit your throats myself!”

On magical cue, the doors of the High Sentinel Lodge burst open with a bright blue whip of wind that sucked the bratty twins out into the ice and snows. They were thrown face-first, ass-up into a drift. The doors slammed shut behind them with a rattling note of finality.

“Well this sucks,” said Gen, shaking the snow off her blanching, goose-pimpling face.

“Yeah, no shit,” said Sen, rubbing her arms for warmth as her teeth began to chatter. “And how the fuck did we travel far enough north to find snow in summer?”

The answer, of course, was destiny.


End file.
